When Calls the Heart Strings
by kmt455
Summary: Takes place between Season 2 and 3. Elizabeth notices something wrong with one of her students. Has she finally found a problem that is too big for her to solve?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Thatcher finished writing on the chalk board as her students began to file in through the door to start another day at the little Hope Valley school where she taught. As she finished the final word, turned and couldn't help but grin as the students came in full of excitement for a new day. She loved being able to touch their lives in many different ways, and in return be taught by each of their examples.

"All right class, it's time to begin." She said and watched her students eagerly find their seats.

"What are we talking about today Miss Thatcher!" exclaimed a young girl in the front.

"Something very exciting!" she explained keeping the children in suspense. She stepped away from the chalk board to allow the students to see what she had planned for them.

"Orange Belt?" asked Gabe from the back. "Why do we need to learn about belts?"

Elizabeth chuckled, "Not Orange Belt Gabe, Orians Belt. The Big Dipper, the little Dipper, anyone know what these have in common?"

Elizabeth patiently waited and examined the room. Everyone was looking around at each other waiting for someone to answer, everyone except Becky Crawley. She kept her head down staring at her shoes. She took note to check on her during their next break.

"Well class, these are all constellations."

"Constewhata's?" asked Albert.

"Constellations, or groups of stars that form a shape. It is a way for boats to navigate, and to understand where they are. Plus they are incredible to look at. There are billions and billions of stars in the sky, and the fact that we can look up and see different designs, is wonderful." Elizabeth explained dreamily.

"Can you see them in Hope Valley?" asked another student.

"Of course you can, better than you can from where I came from." She smiled as she saw the wonder and interest peak in their little eyes.

"Today we will talk about a few of the constellations that we can see tonight right here in Hope Valley."

Elizabeth continued to talk and teach right up until the student's first break.

"Alright class," She said as she picked up her beloved cowbell. "Time for an outside break." And with that she rang the bell and watched as the students filed out of the church. She watched as they went and was reminded that something was going on with Becky as she watched her slowly make her way to the door.

She began to follow her out when Abigail Stanton walked through the door.

"Abigail!" Elizabeth said happily and went to greet her friend

. "Good Morning Elizabeth, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Abigail said apologetically.

"Not at all, your timing was impeccable actually."

Abigail smiled and raised a basket that she had been carrying to the table. As she uncovered it the aroma of freshly baked muffins filled the air.

"Of Abigail!" Elizabeth groaned with delight. "What's the occasion?"

Abigail grinned at Elizabeth's reaction. "Well Clara, Rosemary, and I all baked the same muffins by accident. We didn't coordinate very well. So I figured why not give it to some of my favorite little people and as Rosemary said 'open up their minds to the world of the unknown.'" Abigail explained in her best Rosemary impression.

"Well I can't say I'm too disappointed." Elizabeth said as she grabbed one for herself.

She looked out the window at the children and was reminded of Becky Crawley. Becky was nearly done with school. She had blossomed into a beautiful young lady, and was starting to gain the attention of many boys. She was very happy and loved to learn, and had many friends. Yet today there was something not right, as she was sitting alone under a tree.

"Abigail," Elizabeth questioned, "What do you know about the Crawley family?"

Abigail was surprised and paused for a moment to think. "Well they are newer to Hope Valley. I believe they came from the city and are very well to do. Mr. Crawley was recruited for the mine, and Lee was so impressed with him that he kept him on as his number 2 at the lumber mill. "Her face became somber as she continued. "They also lost a son in the mine, and Mr. Crawley hasn't been the same since I think. Mrs. Crawley's healthy turned for the worse after the accident, and after the past few days, it has become even worse. She is near the end according to some of the other widows."

"Oh I had no idea!" Elizabeth said as she gazed out noticing Gabe had taken a seat next to Becky. "As soon as I feel like I'm starting to understand things here, I'm always thrown for another loop." She said sadly.

"It's a small town," Abigail explained, "but sometimes small towns, have the deepest secrets."

The two women continued to visit until the break for the children had ended.

Elizabeth rang the cowbell and called "Time to come back in children!" As the students made their way back into the church the smell of the muffins hit them like a steam engine.

Both Abigail and Elizabeth giggled. "First everyone tell Mrs. Stanton thank you for her wonderful treat she brought us. "

"THANK YOU!" the class roared with eagerness.

Abigail grinned "your welcome! Now listen to Miss Thatcher and learn lots." Abigail stated and made her way out the door.

"Now children you may each grab one muffin on the way back to your seats."

Elizabeth watched as some children couldn't wait until they got to their seats before beginning to eat their muffin. She smiled and watched with surprise as Becky made her way directly to her seat and skipped the muffin line. She made her way over to her desk and crouched down beside her. "Good Morning Becky, how are you today?"

Becky looked up with surprise and placed a forced smile on her face. "Oh I am doing wonderfully today Miss Thatcher, how are you?"

Elizabeth was taken aback with the sudden forced change of subject. "Oh I'm doing lovely thank you."

Before Elizabeth could question it anymore, the boys began fighting over who was to get a second muffin.

"Boys!" Elizabeth exclaimed and stood up. "Boys!" she yelled again and clapped her hands. She walked over to stop the argument. She glanced over at Becky and thought it seemed as though Becky had breathed out a sigh of relief.

"A new challenge is never too big. I'm Elizabeth Thatcher!" Elizabeth thought and noted to figure out what was going on soon. She calmed the class down and jumped back into her lesson for the rest of the morning.


	2. Romance in the air

As the school day was nearing an end, Elizabeth Thatcher was beginning to assign homework to her students.

"Tonight, once it gets dark, I want you to find a place close to home, take a blanket with you and lay down on the ground. I want you to look up at the stars. Spend a few minutes quietly looking for the big dipper, or Orions Belt." Elizabeth gushed in excitement trying to get her class ready. "Think how all those burning balls of gas make you feel."

She then smiled knowing she had them trapped. "Then I want you to write a paper…" a groan emerged from her students, but she continued over them "on how the stars made you feel. What they made you think about, and what you would do if you could go up into the sky to the stars."

She moved around to the front of her desk "and with that class is dismissed." She finished as she rang her precious cowbell from her precious mounty.

The students were in a hustle and bustle and before she could make her way over to Becky she was running toward the door. Completely opposite of the way she had moved earlier in the day. In some ways this girl reminded Elizabeth of her younger sister Julie. So young and full of life, but unlike Julie Becky had a good head on her shoulders. Unlike most people from the city, Becky fit in just fine in Hope Valley. She didn't "society" get in her way. In fact Elizabeth wouldn't have known she was from the city of Abigail hadn't mentioned it earlier that day.

She watched as Gabe fought his way to catch up to Becky. Once down the stairs he had succeeded. Elizabeth watched them speak for a moment, and then Becky nod as Gabe took her books.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She had remembered all too well when Gabe had stood in front of the class and announced what "Coal Valley" meant to him. Elizabeth realized that Becky was the mysterious girl whom Gabe was set upon marrying someday.

She watched the two walk away and broke into a grin when she saw the familiar red jacket come into view.

"Good afternoon Jack," She said trying to remain calm as he made his way towards her.

"Elizabeth," he said smiling.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear the children talking about their assignment tonight to look at the stars." He casually said. "And well, I would love to learn more about the stars tonight."

Elizabeth stifled a grin and stepped closer to him.

"Well Mr. Thorton, it is a very tough homework assignment, and I don't believe in showing favoritism.

"Of course, I would be surprised if you did."

"Well then, bring some blankets, I'll bring the hot coco. Pick me up at 7:00," Elizabeth explained in her most teacher-like voice possible."

She spun on her heels and began to walk back into the church when Jack grabbed her arm and gently spun her back around.

She nearly lost her breath with how close his face was to hers. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but she knew what she wanted to happen next.

Jack glanced down at her lips, then back up to her eyes, "well," he whispered "if I bring a few goodies from Abigail's can that at least get me some extra credit?"

Elizabeth knew that he had won this round. She playfully shoved him away and walked up the stairs.

Jack chuckled to himself, and was surprised when she turned back towards him before entering the church.

"You can ask my students Mr. Thorton, I'm not that easily swayed."

With that she closed the door behind her and left Jack grinning like a little school boy counting down the minutes until 7:00.

"C'mon Becky, it's perfect." Gabe's deep voice pleaded. "You know my parents Gabe." Becky replied sadly. "They won't like it."

"Then don't tell 'em." Gabe replied. He was in his final few months of school before he'd be off to work in the lumber mill. He had grown a few more inches and quite the strapping young man.

Becky turned to look at him in shock. "Gabe! I can't lie to my parents."

Gabe smiled his mischievous boyish grin. "Becky, I didn't mean lie to them tell them the truth. Miss Thatcher gave you an assignment to go find a place away from the town lights where you can see the stars. Look at them quietly for a moment, without saying a word, then write a paper."

Becky smiled shyly and waited for him to finish is plan.

"You just gotta leave me out of the equation."

"Gabe that's completely…. well you are completely mad!"

"You betcha!" his deep voice whispered, "mad about you Becky."

"Gabe wai…." He softly grabbed her hand causing her to stop mid-sentence.

"Think of it this way Becky, you are doing your assignment, and I am looking around for a quiet place away from the town lights to do my own, and I just happen to find a place next to you."

As much as she tried to resist, she couldn't help but smile. This boy made her feel like never before. Even more so than when they shared their first kiss a few years before. They had both grown more mature, but they seemed to have grown closer together too. Gabe had become a bit braver about pursuing her now that he was clearly become "a man" in societies eyes. She couldn't picture a life without him there each day sending her secret notes in school behind Miss Thatcher's back. The way his crooked boyish smile could cheer her up no matter what was wrong. He knew how to mend her heart that was hanging by a string as it was. Yet there was so much he didn't know about her, or about her family. "My family….." she thought to herself and the smile slowly faded.

Gabe knew he had to make his move quick. "Meet me at our spot tonight at 7:00" he said and glanced around to make sure no one was looking. He lifted her hand that he still held and gently kissed it. "7:00 Becky!" and with that he handed her books back, and skipped away as excited as she'd ever seen him.

Becky couldn't help but smile wistfully after the boy…man she'd come to love. The movement of a horse moving quickly behind her snapped her out of the stare and back into reality.

The happiness she felt for Gabe quickly disappeared as she made her way to her family's large homestead. He parents were strongly against Gabe. They weren't against her having a suitor by any means because she was becoming of age, but they were against her choice in Gabe. "He is a nobody in society," Her father's voice rang in her head. "It will ruin our families name darling." Her mother's soft weak voice followed. "You are the only Crawley left to continue our family, and I won't have you giving your life away to that rift raft. You will pursue someone from Hamilton, someone in the correct circles." He had once told her. She took everything he had said quietly. He had become a scary person once her brother Rick had passed away, and even more so now with her mother ready to die any moment.

She knew she couldn't be with Gabe, yet the excitement he had installed in her over their encounter tonight, it couldn't hurt to see him one more time in secret.

She made up her mind and continued home thinking about the blond man who had truly stolen her heart.


	3. Star Light Star Bright

7:00 finally came around and as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Abigail opened the door and smiled "Good evening Jack."

Jack stepped inside and smiled back. "Evening Abigail," he greeted. "Thanks again for setting aside some sweets for me." He whispered in case any other ears were listening.

"Anything to help my favorite couple move along," Abigail teased. Elizabeth will be right down.

Jack nodded and took a seat in the empty café to wait. He was only waiting a few moments before Elizabeth graced him with her presence. He immediately rose and attempted to be serious. "Miss Thatcher." He greeted.

"Right on time Mr. Thorton, which is good because I don't allow tardiness from my students." She said fighting hard not to smile, and failing miserably.

Abigail had to contain a laugh at the sight of the two of them was she that cheesy with her husband when he was courting her? She wondered. She shook her head lovingly at the two of them and left them two the flirting.

"If that's the case, he had better go." Jack acted worried and offered his arm to her.

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth finally gave in to a fit of laughter and accepted his arm.

"Oh I take my homework very seriously Miss Thatcher." He replied boyishly and led her out the door.

"Wait where are the blankets?" she asked as she saw just a lone horse waiting for the two of them. "And where is my horse?" She asked seriously.

"Don't worry Miss Thatcher a good student is always prepared." He escorted her to the horse and lifted her one. With one fluid motion he lifted himself onto the horse behind her.

"I don't think it's proper for….." Elizabeth started to say.

"Just this once will be okay, I researched it, and it's okay once." Jack cut her off and began to lead the horse to their unknown destination.

At 6:55 Becky had a couple of blankets under her arm and a lantern in hand. She glanced up stairs to the soft light coming from the room of her mother. She knew it wasn't a big deal she was leaving. She often did her homework alone, and this technically wasn't any different. Her heart gave a small leap as she knew it was completely different. She quietly opened the door and gently closed it behind her. Before she could make off the porch, she heard something in the bushes. A soft gasp left her mouth as someone emerged.

"It's okay Becky, it's just me." A familiar deep voice whispered.

"Gabe! What are you thinking coming around here!" She chided in a hushed tone.

"That I couldn't wait to spend my evening with the most beautiful girl in the entire world." He retorted and gave her his boyish crooked grin.

She smiled and checked the house behind her to make sure no one had heard.

"I thought we were meeting in our secret place?" She questioned as she walked toward him.

"Well, now that wouldn't be right proper of me to allow a young lady to walk alone in the dark." He defended.

Without hesitation Gabe whisked Becky into an embrace. Becky giggled at first, and then rested her head on his strong shoulder.

Lost in the moment, they head the voices of children out and about finding a place to look at the stars.

Becky awoke from her daze and grabbed Gabe's hand. "Hurry let's go!" She whispered urgently and the two ran off into the darkness. Neither of them noticed the tall dark figure watching from the window above.

"Hey Miss Thatcher! Hey Mountie Jack!" The children of Hope Valley were out and about with their families trying to find the perfect spot to complete their assignment.

"Wow I've never seen the kids so excited to do homework," Jack noticed.

"I think that they are just excited to be out after supper," Elizabeth said with a small laugh.

"Oh yes, about that, I'm sure their parents thank you." Jack replied.

"Mmmmm" Was all Elizabeth could come up with through her pursed lips.

"So where are you taking me Mountie Jack," she questioned with a young girl tone.

"The horse knows the way," he said keeping their destination a secret just a while longer.

They rode in silence a few minutes longer watching the children get settled to look at the stars. Finally they turned a corner away from the hustle and bustle and Elizabeth nearly fell off the horse.

"Oh Jack!" she gasped

"That's why I had you in the front, and why we shared a horse," he teased as he caught her body with his strong arms as she reacted to her surprise.

Once Elizabeth was back to normal, he slid of the horse, and gently lifted her off to his side.

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth sighed again and wrapped her arms around Jack.

Jack couldn't help but grin, he loved when he could surprise this woman whom he loved more deeply than anyone else. He still kept the ring he had purchased to propose to her in his pocket at all times. The moment could be perfect at any time.

Elizabeth caught her breath once more as she took in her surroundings. There were two blankets laid out next to each other, surrounded by flickering candles. A small basket and thermos lay between the blankets.

"Does this qualify for extra credit?" He whispered in her ear with a grin.

Elizabeth shivered with happiness due to his lips so close to her ear.

"We can discuss that when the time comes." She sighed.

Jack chuckled and led her to the blankets. He helped her sit down, and then made his way down next to her.

Elizabeth leaned against a tree trunk that was near the blankets and gazed up toward the night sky. "Isn't it incredible? How many stars you see out here?"

Jack followed suit and glanced up at the stars. "Yeah, Hope Valley does it again."

Elizabeth smiled, "One of the many reasons why I don't think I could ever really be happy in Hamilton again. I couldn't give an assignment to my students like this one."

"So tell me Miss Thatcher, what are some of the stars named." Jack asked innocently.

Elizabeth knew he was teasing, but she was so excited about the night sky that she couldn't help but point out some of the constellations that were shining brightly above them.

Gabe led Becky by the hand to their secret spot. It wasn't that far away, but no one knew about it but the two of them. He couldn't help but be excited to have time alone with Becky again. He had never been shy about his feelings about her. She was the first, and last girl he would ever kiss. He knew she was hesitant about their situation, but he also knew it was her parents stemmed her nervousness, not her heart.

"Here Becky, hand me the blankets," he said sweetly.

Becky handed over her blankets and watched as he gently laid them out. He took a seat and waited for her to join him.

"Oh Gabe, what are we doing here?" She questioned.

"Homework." He stated simply with a grin.

Becky giggled and sat down next to him and looked up. The night sky was one of the first things she noticed about this valley when her family had first arrived. It didn't disappoint that was for sure.

"It really is beautiful isn't it Gabe!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is," Gabe said dreamily staring at her instead of the night sky.

"Gabe, we are supposed to be doing our homework." Becky chided.

"Your right, we need complete silence for a few moments while we stare at the sky. You keep ruining my concentration." He teased.

"Shhhh" Becky hushed.

Gabe smiled and turned his stare to the sky.

As the two sat in silence, somehow their hands found one another's.

"Gabe, don't we just seem so small and insignificant when you look at the stars?" Becky asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked startled by her question.

"I mean there are so many stars in the sky, they are innumerable. How did they get there? Why do they stay there? I mean do we really need all these stars?"

Gabe thought for a moment about what Becky was saying before he answered.

"Yes Becky, there are millions and billions of stars, but look right there. Do you see the big dipper?"

Becky looked to where Gabe was pointing and nodded. "Yes."

"Each star has a purpose, each star is needed. If we were to take away on of the stars in the big dipper, it wouldn't be the big dipper anymore." Even though there are many stars, every single one is important."

Becky was surprised that such wise thing had come out of Gabe's mouth. She gaped at him for a moment until her looked at her. No smile on his face.

"Becky, that's what you are in my life. If you were to not be in my life anymore, I wouldn't be Gabe anymore. I need you in my life. I… I love you Becky."

Becky was shocked. She knew Gabe loved her, and wanted to marry her, but he had never truly said those words to her in such a serious tone. As she stared deeply into his eyes pouring out truth in his stare, her heart broke. She loved him so much, yet she could never be with him the way he wanted her too.

"Gabe I…..I…." Becky tried to force out the disheartening words, yet as she kept his stare, her heart did the talking.

"I love you too Gabe."

He stared at her as if he had just seen a ghost. "Wait….what…really…what?" He began to stammer.

Becky smiled and nodded to confirm what she had said before.

Gabe was on his feet in an instant. "YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelped as loud as he could!

Becky jumped surprised at the scene playing out before her.

"AHHHHHH-HAAAAAAA!" Gabe yelled again jubilantly.

"Gabe quiet! Someone will hear you!" Becky cried.

"I don't care! You love me and I want the world to know!" Gabe shouted again.

Elizabeth had blown out a few of the candles to lessen the light and allow the night sky to truly shine. She had pointed out a few constellations to Jack, and the two continued to discuss the incredibleness of the universe.

"Here with you Jack, looking at the night sky together, I could do this every night with you Jack." Elizabeth said softly not taking her gaze from the stars.

"It's just so, so perfect." She finished.

Jack turned his gaze from the sky to Elizabeth. She was right, it was perfect. He never wanted to look at the sky with anyone else. He fumbled around in his pocket for the all too familiar box. "Was this the moment? Was the time right?" he wondered. He began to take the box out of his pocket when he heard a loud yell from behind them, causing both of them to jump.

"What in the world?" Elizabeth questioned, as she got to her feet.

Another yell filled the air, and Jack protectively stood up next to her.

"I better go check it out." Jack said as he started to step away from Elizabeth.

"And leave me here alone? I don't think so." Elizabeth stated and began to follow.

"Elizabeth," Jack started but saw her all too familiar determined look.

"Jack," she responded.

"Just promise me you will hide if trouble starts." He sighed.

"Always," she grinned triumphantly and followed him to the sounds of the yelling.

"Gabe please calm down!" Becky pleaded with him pulling on his arm.

Gabe chuckled and turned to look at Becky on his arm. As their eyes met he swallowed hard, and moved his arm from her hand, to her waist.

Becky suddenly lost her breath as she felt Gabe's strong arm pull her slightly closer to him. His other hand went up to her cheek. She knew she should pull away, not let this happen, but she was too weak. She watched as his face came closer, and slowly closed her eyes waiting for his lips to meet hers.

"Gabe? Becky?" Elizabeth said with surprise from behind Constable Thorton.

The two quickly separated, and both of their faces turned as red as a tomato.

Jack chuckled, "So Gabe, is this the girl you told me about a couple years ago?"

Gabe smiled shyly and nodded.

"Well I guess you were right." Jack laughed.

"Yes sir," Gabe said relaxing slightly, while Becky looked completely horrified.

"We… we were just doing our homework." Becky stammered fear in her voice.

"I see," Elizabeth said, "and which constellation was your favorite?"

"Orange Belt….. I mean Orion's Belt." Gabe interrupted to keep Becky from getting too uncomfortable.

"Please don't tell my father!" Becky suddenly exclaimed close to tears staring at Jack.

Elizabeth stepped forward full of concern, "Becky what's wrong?" she asked reaching for the young girl.

Becky jumped at Elizabeth touch and moved away quickly, but not before Elizabeth could see the utter fear in her eyes.

"Becky?" Elizabeth asked again moving toward her once more.

"I… I have to go, please Constable Thorton, please don't tell my father. We were just doing homework." Becky stammered again trying to her exit.

"Becky?" Gabe asked confused.

"Thank you for your help Gabe, I have to go… go write my paper for class." She explained and with that was gone from their view.

Elizabeth's heart ached for young Becky. Something was going on, something that was affecting that poor girl. She began to follow her, but watched as Becky's walk turned into a run and she was gone. She stared after her.

Jack on the other hand turned to Gabe and smiled. "Sorry to interrupt young man."

Gabe's face once again turned the color of a tomato. "Oh that's okay…. Like she said we were just doing homework."

"Right," Jack teased, "maybe you can convince Miss Thatcher to assign me that assignment too." He said with a wink.

Gabe grinned and nodded, "I will do my best Mountie Jack."

Jack laughed and gave Gabe a nudge. "Now get on home before your Ma starts to worry."

Gabe nodded and glanced after Becky, then headed home knowing the girl of his dreams loved him back.

"That was strange." Elizabeth said turning back to Jack.

"It's not that strange, they are courting age."

"Not that," Elizabeth said, "The Becky left in such a hurry. She was so scared."

Jack looked towards where Becky had disappeared.

"Jack she was so worried about you telling her father. What do you know about her family?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I know they are very well off. They moved here from Hamilton before you or I lived here. I never knew them before the mine accident, but I know Mr. Crawley spends an awful lot of time in the Saloon some nights. People say he changed when they lost their son in the mine accident."

"That's what Abigail said." Elizabeth said thinking out loud.

"Something wasn't right."

"Elizabeth, when you first kissed a boy did you run home and tell your father?" Jack asked.

"Of course not, to this day he has no idea!" She exclaimed shocked at the question.

"And if he found out would he have been happy?" Jack said trying to help her understand what was going on.

"No, he would have been so upset with me." Elizabeth answered and understood where Jacks thought process was leading her.

"Jack this was different though, something is not right." She said still worried.

Oh how Jack loved this determined woman. "I'll tell you what. Tomorrow while I am doing my rounds, I'll stop by the Crawley's home and check things out for myself."

"Oh Jack, would you?" She asked grateful that he wasn't just going to toss her worries aside.

"Of course," He replied. "Now let's talk about the assignment you gave Gabe." Jack teased as the two made their star gazing scene.


	4. Something's can't be taken back

The next morning Elizabeth was writing down the spelling words for the class as her students fumbled into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone, please take a seat and being writing your spelling words 5 times each."

"Yes Miss Thatcher," the class replied and quietly began to work on their assignment.

Elizabeth noticed a few seats were still missing. Gabe's and Becky's included. She made her way to the doors of the church and found Gabe standing outside staring off into the distance as if he was waiting for someone.

"Gabe, class has begun." Elizabeth said breaking him from his trance.

"Yes Miss Thatcher," he replied and entered the church to take his seat.

Elizabeth looked around outside, and saw no one else coming. She closed the doors and returned to her desk. She sat down quietly and looked at her lesson plan for the day while the students continued to write their spelling words.

Five minutes later the door opened and Becky scurried her in. She wore a hat and kept her head down as she made her way to her desk.

Elizabeth stood up and made her way to Becky's desk.

"Good morning Becky, everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Thatcher, sorry I'm late. My mother wasn't doing well this morning and I stayed to help my father." Becky forced out nervously.

"That's fine Becky, that is important to do." Elizabeth said carefully.

Becky nodded and began to write down her spelling words.

Elizabeth crouched down and whispered. "Becky you know the rules, I'm going to need you to take off your hat please."

Becky's whole body stiffened and she froze.

This surprised Elizabeth and she waited to see what would happen next.

Becky's hands shook as she moved slowly up to her hat and removed it.

Elizabeth nearly lost her balance as she saw a giant black and blue mark surrounding Becky's right eye.

"Becky?" Elizabeth gasped.

Becky looked up forced a laugh and smiled. "Oh I know, isn't it absolutely horrid? I was in such a rush to start my homework last night that I forgot my lantern. When I was running up the stairs of my porch I slipped and fell right into my doorknob. I look absolutely dreadful."

Elizabeth was shocked and didn't know how to respond. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh don't be, just clumsy old me. Really Miss Thatcher, thank you for your concern but I'm fine. It looks much worse than it is." Becky smiled and turned back to her spelling words.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do or say, she stood up and made her way back to her desk. Her mind was no longer on her lesson plan, but on the sweet innocent girl that had an accident the night before. Becky had been acting very strange for the past few weeks. Yet for now, Elizabeth didn't want to pry. She would pretend to believe what Becky had said for the sake of the young girl, and the rest of the class.

As lunch time came around Becky quickly made her way outside before anyone including Miss Thatcher could question her. She made her way to the tree that had become one of her best friends over the past few weeks and sat down alone. She pretended to open her lunch pail to eat, yet she stared at the empty pail in front of her.

"Becky?" a deep soft voice snapped her out of her gaze. She quickly closed her lunch pail and looked up.

"Good Afternoon Gabe." She said simply.

"Becky what happened?" Gabe asked trying to control his anger.

"Nothing happened Gabe, I fell up the stairs on my porch and fell into the doorknob. Simple as that," Becky replied shortly.

Gabe sat down next to Becky and felt her body stiffen.

"Becky, tell me the truth." He whispered reaching for her hand.

Becky pulled her hand away and stood up. "I am Gabe, why would I lie about this?"

"I didn't mean it that way…." Gabe tried to explain.

"No Gabe, don't. I need to tell you something anyways." Becky said as she stood up. "I did lie. Not about my eye but about last night."

Gabe tried to stand, but his legs felt like jelly. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Gabe, I am in love with… someone else." Becky said looking away.

"WHAT?!" Gabe exclaimed louder than he meant to, causing a few stares in their direction.

"Yes, I'm in love with someone I've been seeing for a few months now." Becky whispered and slowly started to move away.

This brought Gabe to his feet. "Who?" he demanded, "Who is it?"

"A young man from Hamilton." Becky said unable to meet his gaze.

Gabe had never been the best at controlling his anger; he clenched his fists and tried to keep his voice calm. "Becky you're lying! I know something happened," he pleaded taking a step toward her.

"I'm sorry Gabe. Thank you for being so kind to me" Becky said softly her voice choking back sobs. She turned and walked away from him, and away from school.

Gabe stood their trying to take deep breaths and keep his emotions in control. "Becky?" He cried his voice breaking.

Yet Becky didn't turn around, she continued walking and before he knew it she was gone.

Gabe stood out under the tree for the next few minutes trying to figure out what to do. He knew something wasn't right. Becky had told him the night before that she had loved him. She wouldn't have come if she was truly in love with someone else. He remembered watching her sneak out the door onto the front porch, and then it clicked. He turned towards the church and ran into the school as fast as he could.

Elizabeth was startled as the door flew open and an emotional Gabe rushed into the classroom.

"Gabe? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"It's Becky." Gabe said tears of anger and frustration filling his eyes.

Elizabeth didn't know what had brought on this sudden emotion. "Gabe it's okay, she's fine." Elizabeth figuring he had just seen her eye and wanting to keep things private.

"No it's not Miss Thatcher!" Gabe said still trying to control his emotions.

"Gabe," Elizabeth said calmly ready to explain what had happened. "She fell on her way up her porch and ran into the….."

"No she didn't Miss Thatcher." Gabe interrupted.

"What do you mean Gabe that's what…" Elizabeth tried to explain.

"No Miss Thatcher, you don't understand!" Gabe yelled.

Elizabeth was shocked and about to get after Gabe for being so rude.

"Gabe…." She began ready to discipline the young man.

"Miss Thatcher, her porch doesn't have stairs!" Gabe finally got out with a sob. Something else happened. I've been to her house more than I can count, I know for a fact that her porch doesn't have any stairs!"

Elizabeth was shocked and just sat there stuck in thought. She didn't know what to do, yet her heart told her she had to do something. She stood up immediately and made her way to the front of the church where the students were enjoying her lunch.

"She's gone Miss Thatcher, she left." Gabe said dejectedly.

Elizabeth looked and confirmed what Gabe had said, Becky was nowhere to be seen, but her lunch pail still lay by the tree.

"Gabe where did she go?" Elizabeth asked the tear stained cheek boy.

"I don't know, she just left," Gabe said falling to the ground.

Elizabeth rushed over to him not sure what to do. "Gabe go home, class is dismissed for the day. Go home."

Gabe nodded, took a few deep breaths and got back up to his feet. "I'm going to find out what happened Miss Thatcher. I'm going to find her." He said determined.

"Gabe, it's not a place for you, I'll go find Jack and take care of things. I promise you we will find out the truth." Elizabeth said trying to calm the boy.

Gabe didn't respond, he just turned to leave and left Elizabeth worrying for two souls now.

Miss Thatcher grabbed the cowbell and rushed out of the church. She rang it as loud as she could and the children stopped what they were doing and listened.

"Children come and get your things and head home. Class is dismissed."

Elizabeth waited patiently as the children surprised, yet not disappointed grabbed their things and headed home.

Once the last child had left the church, she grabbed her jacket, and was out the door on her way to the Crawley's home, not sure what she would find.


	5. Touble is a Brewin'

Jack was finishing up his routes for the day and remembered the promise that he had made to Elizabeth the night before about the Crawley family. He led his horse toward their property while his mind drifted towards the determined self- reliant woman who had stolen his heart.

Jack smiled as her pictured Elizabeth. He had always thought she was beautiful, but they had a rough start. When he learned who she was, he thought she was just a stuck up city girl who wouldn't last a week. Yet Elizabeth proved him wrong on a daily basis.

The way she handled situations with the children, was amazing. He'd never seen someone care so much for children that weren't their own. As he watched her change, he also watched the town change with her. He himself had changed due to knowing Elizabeth Thatcher.

He arrived at the Crawley household and it seemed in order. Curious he went to knock on the door. He expected Mrs. Crawley to answer but was surprised when a drunken Mr. Crawley opened the door.

"Evening Constable," Mr. Crawley slurred as he swayed in the doorway.

Jack was surprised to see him not only home, but in such a state.

"Good afternoon….. Mr. Crawley…" Jack said slowly trying to access the situation.

"What brings me to your house?" Mr. Crawley attempted to make conversation.

"I was just on my routes, and figured I'd come check on things." Jack explained.

"Things every fine," Crawley drawled and with a bottle in hand to a giant swig.

Jack had never seen this man in such a state. Even when in the Saloon, he maintained a bit of dignity. He was a city man through and through and always commanded respect with his body language, but at this moment… Jack couldn't even describe him in this moment.

Mr. Crawley offered the bottle to Jack "Would you like some?"

Jack shook his head and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Well if you don't want me, I got to get work back to." Mr. Crawley said and began to close the door.

Jack had to think fast, he knew something was going on, and he needed to figure it out. "What would Elizabeth do?" He found himself thinking. He quickly slipped his boot into the doorway before Mr. Crawley could close it.

The door suddenly stopping surprised Mr. Crawley and he eyed Jack angrily.

"I was just wondering….. How your wife is doing." Jack said quickly.

"My wife?" scoffed Mr. Crawley. "You can ask the Angels how my wife is doing."

Jack stared at Mr. Crawley with this unexpected news. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"She passed early this morning, before those dang Roosters even woke up," Mr. Crawley explained angrily.

Jack began to understand the drunken state of Mr. Crawley "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Wasn't your fault," Mr. Crawley grumbled. He turned to go inside of his house, when his eye seemed to catch something causing him to take a second glance in the distance.

Jack turned to see what had caught Mr. Crawley's attention and saw a young woman running towards them.

Mr. Crawley stiffened and marched past Jack.

"What are you doing here Becky?" he asked angrily as the girl approached. "You're supposed to be at school."

Becky stopped suddenly at her father's words. She was about to reply "and your supposed to be at work father," but kept those words in her mind as she saw Constable Thorton standing near her father.

"School….school was dismissed early." Becky stammered avoiding Jack's eyes, and pulling her hat lower down on her face.

"Afternoon Constable," Becky said with a slight curtsy.

"Hello Becky, was everything alright at the school?" Jack asked knowing it wasn't like Elizabeth to end a school day so soon unless it was an emergency.

"Seemed to be," Becky replied as she walked up to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

Mr. Crawley grunted at this sign of affection from his daughter. "Go chores you start Becky."

Becky nodded and disappeared gracefully into the house.

"How is Becky holding up to the loss of her mother?" Jack asked curiously as Becky entered the house.

"Fine," Crawley stated. "Now if you don't mind constable, I'd like to be left alone to think on my wife's passing."

Jack nodded and turned to leave when another person was making their way quickly towards the Crawley's estate.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered trying to make out her image.

Mr. Crawley didn't seem happy to have yet another person surprising him at his home. He stepped down of the porch and leaned against a post arms folded clearly upset.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Jack asked surprised to see her. From the looks of it she had ran the entire way. Her hair had fallen from its place, and she was breathing heavily.

"Is Becky Here?" Elizabeth asked between gulps of air.

"She just arrived; she said you dismissed school early." Jack responded fishing for answers.

"No, well yes, but…" She said still trying to catch her breath.

"Can I help you Miss Thatcher?" Mr. Crawley said trying to keep his drunken state hidden.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Becky," Elizabeth said meeting his stance with determination.

"Concerning what?" Mr. Crawley asked stubbornly.

"About, a school project," Elizabeth thought quickly.

"She's busy." Mr. Crawley stated to end the conversation, and visitors, "as am I."

Mr. Crawley turned to once again enter his house when he heard Elizabeth mutter something.

"No steps…." Elizabeth whispered something to herself.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Crawley said turning cautiously towards Elizabeth.

"I… I always thought your home had steps up to the front door," Elizabeth stammered, "but I guess I haven't been here before."

"Usually people are invited to our home," growled Mr. Crawley who seemed to have sobered up quickly.

"Elizabeth," Jack said with warning in his voice, "maybe now is not the best time."

"I need to see Becky now." Elizabeth said with a quiet determination.

"She's busy." Mr. Crawley said with anger flashing in his eyes.

Elizabeth was about to give up, when she caught Becky's tear filled eyes peeking from behind the door.

"Becky?" Elizabeth gasped, surprised to see such emotion in the young woman's face.

Mr. Crawley turned quickly the anger still apparent on his face.

Elizabeth watched as the sadness on Becky's face quickly turned to fear.

Becky threw the door open and dashed towards the corn field.

Without hesitation Elizabeth followed after Becky.

"Miss Thatcher, you'll be trespassing on my property. I'll have you arrested!" Mr. Crawley yelled after her.

"Elizabeth!" Jack yelled.

Elizabeth glanced back towards Jack quickly before entering the giant corn field.

"Constable, I do believe Miss Thatcher is trespassing. I want her arrested and taken of my property."

"Mr. Crawley," Jack sighed "I don't think….."

"Constable, I know very well the duties of Mounties. I am not a farm boy; I'm a business man from the city. I know that if you don't arrest someone for breaking the law, I can have you terminated," Mr. Crawley threatened.

"Mr. Crawley, with all due respect, Elizabeth is just trying to help your"

"WE DON'T NEED HELP!" Mr. Crawley bellowed. "Now you do your job, or I'll be forced to see it's the last day you have as a Mountie."

Jack nodded and with his head down headed into the corn field after the woman he loved.

"Becky!" Elizabeth yelled as she made her way through the high corn. "Becky?!"

She stopped feeling hopeless and ready to give up when she heard sobbing coming from her right.

She quietly made her way towards the sound and was shocked at the sight of Becky on her knees, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Not wanting to startle the girl Elizabeth silently walked towards her and knelt down beside her. She cautiously placed her hand on Becky's back.

Becky looked up quickly to see who had touched her. When she saw it was Miss Thatcher, she threw herself into her arms.

Elizabeth was surprised at the reaction seeing as Becky had run from her the other times she tried to help. She wrapped her arms caringly around Becky and held her tight.

"It's okay Becky. Everything is going to be fine." She said quietly.

"No…. No it's not." Becky sobbed. Her body shook violently from her deep sobs.

"Becky, of course it is. Elizabeth said holding her tightly trying to calm her down.

"You, you don't understand Miss Thatcher."

"What don't I understand Becky?" Elizabeth said hoping to have some light shed on the situation.

"It's all my fault." Becky said pulling away to look at Miss Thatcher.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's all my fault, I'm the reason she died." Becky explained through her sobs.

"Becky?" Elizabeth said herself nearly in tears.

"I'm the reason my mother died." Becky finally choked out.

"BECKY!" Mr. Crawley bellowed causing Becky to stand quickly.

Elizabeth turned and was scared of the anger she saw in Mr. Crawley's eyes.

Becky looked at Miss Thatcher her eyes full of fear, then turned and ran through the corn once again.

"Becky!" Elizabeth yelled starting to go after her, but felt someone grasp her arm.

She turned ready to give Mr. Crawley a piece of her mind but was surprised to see Jack giving her a warning look.

"You know what you have to do Constable." Mr. Crawley murmured seething.

"Miss Thatcher, you are under arrest." Jack said professionally.

"Jack stop, we have to go after Becky," Elizabeth said trying to pull away.

"I'm sorry Miss Thatcher, but I have to take you into custody. You're being arrested for trespassing. We have to head down to the jail.

"No Jack we have to…." Elizabeth pleaded

"You heard him Miss Thatcher, you're trespassing, and I'm pressing charges. I expect to see you in jail for the night!" Mr. Crawley said triumphantly.

"Jack?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Come on Miss Thatcher, I suggest you remain silent until we can review the charges." Jack said leading her away.

"Jack No! Something is wrong!" Elizabeth cried her mind fully on Becky and what she had said.

"Miss Thatcher, fighting will only make things more difficult." Jack said trying his best to hold his composure.

He finally picked Elizabeth up, and carried her out of the corn to his horse. He turned to see Mr. Crawley watching closely as if he was waiting for Jack to not do things correctly. To do something he could hold over his head.

Jack tried hard not to feel guilty as Elizabeth continued to fight for her student. He climbed on the horse behind her and lead his horse on away from the Crawley's property.


	6. Serious Jail Time

Elizabeth finally calmed down enough that Jack was able to lead his horse in a straight line. She wasn't fighting anymore, but she was still clearly upset.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," Jack said trying to console her, "but you did break the law, and no matter our relationship, I have to do my job."

Elizabeth wanted to be elated that he had said something about their relationship, but she couldn't push Becky from her mind.

"Jack, Becky needs us." She pleaded.

Jack had never found himself being more torn than he was at that moment. He was being torn between the two things he loved. Being a Mountie and Elizabeth Thatcher.

"Elizabeth…. I," He began

"Please Jack, don't do it for me, do it for Becky."

"Elizabeth, Becky needs to be with her father right now. Her mother passed away last night." Jack said solemnly, and continued to lead his horse towards the jail.

Elizabeth stopped crying and thought for a moment.

"Jack, Becky told me this morning that she was late to school because she was caring for her mother." She explained.

"She may not have been ready to say anything. I'm surprised she came to school at all." Jack reasoned.

"Jack, there is something else, the reason why we need to go back. Becky arrived at school and had a black eye."

"What?" Jack asked in surprise, "I didn't notice that this afternoon."

"She does a good job trying to hide it." Elizabeth replied. "But Jack, she lied to me about how she got it."

"What do you mean?" Jack said with concern in his voice.

"She told me she fell up the stairs trying to get inside her house after we caught them looking at the stars." Elizabeth

Jack processed things, "but there are no stairs to her front door." He said finally understanding Elizabeth's worry.

Elizabeth nodded through her tears glad to finally have Jack on her side.

Jack suddenly stopped their horse, "Elizabeth…. Would you be willing to…"

"No," She interrupted.

"Elizabeth, if you don't go to jail, I could lose my job. I know it's ridiculous, but it's the only way I can go back to check on Becky." Jack pleaded.

"You're serious?" Elizabeth said flabbergasted.

"Mr. Crawley knows my responsibilities. You did break the law, and if I am caught letting you go due to our relationship, I will lose the respect of the Mounties, and most likely my job." Jack explained.

Elizabeth slowly nodded as she understood the predicament the man she loved was in. Torn between his two loves, she knew what needed to be done.

Jack climbed off the horse and reached up to pull Elizabeth down. He held her close and whispered, "I promise, I will come straight to the jail after the Crawley's."

Elizabeth could only nod as silent tears dropped from her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was crying. She was feeling so many emotions, but she knew if anyone could fix things, it would be Jack.

She left Jack's embrace and turned to walk back to the town to the jail. She heard Jack climb back on the horse and quickly turned yelling the all too familiar phrase, "Jack please, be careful!"

Jack gave her a smile and nodded. "Always," He said confidently and rode back towards the Crawley's house.

Elizabeth finally made her way into town. As she walked towards the jail, she saw Abigail walking towards her.

"Elizabeth!" Abigail said happily and proceeded towards her.

Elizabeth could only nod as she tried to contain her emotions; she continued walking praying she could hold herself together.

As Abigail got closer, she noticed that something was not right with Elizabeth. She picked up her pace concerned with what was bothering her friend.

"Elizabeth? What is it? What is wrong?" She asked her voice full of motherly concern as she reached Elizabeth's side.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly as the tears continued to fall.

Abigail held her friend's arm and followed her silently to the jail. When Elizabeth entered the office she asked another question her voice full of worry.

"Elizabeth did something happen to Jack?"

"No, well not yet anyway" Elizabeth chocked out and turned to give Abigail a hug. Now that she was out of the public eye, she had no worries of holding anything back.

Abigail wrapped her arms tightly around Elizabeth. She gently stroked Elizabeth's hair trying to comfort the young woman who had come to mean so much to her.

"Elizabeth what is going on? Please tell me." Abigail pleaded wanting to help.

Elizabeth pulled away and walked into the cell located in the back of the office. She closed the door, and sat on the bed.

"I've been arrested," Elizabeth said and began to laugh at how ridiculous she must look, and sound.

"Arrested? By who?" Abigail asked full of confusion.

"Jack," Elizabeth said feeling amusement and worry all at once.

Elizabeth looked up at her dear friend, and knew she could confide everything in her. She explained everything that had happened since that morning. Abigail listened patiently. When Elizabeth had finished Abigail opened the cell door and sat down next to her friend.

"Oh Elizabeth, you don't think Mr. Crawley had anything to do with the death of his wife? Or Becky's eye?" Abigail asked.

"I didn't at first, but when I was there, and saw his temper…. " Elizabeth paused.

She looked at Abigail her eyes full of worry, "I just hope Jack gets to Becky soon."

Abigail nodded and the two women sat in silence waiting for the Constable to open the door.


End file.
